


To Be Loved

by roolsilver



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: @breakdownsbuttlights, Humanformers, M/M, dratchet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roolsilver/pseuds/roolsilver
Summary: Inspired by breakdownsbuttlights' Humanformers Dratchet. Drift wakes up cold and alone. He's neither.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	To Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by breakdownsbuttlights on Tumblr, check out the amazing Humanformers, they are an absolute gift. Also inspired by my own husband, who still manages to catch me off-guard.

It was freezing when Drift blinked awake. His dreams swirled around him for a moment before he was able to blink them away and zero in on what had woken him- Ratchet had rolled away in the night and bundled the blankets along with him, yanking the comforter from beneath the mattress and turning himself into little more than a mound of gently breathing fabric beneath it. It made him grin with smug satisfaction even as he was shivering- Ratchet always denied stealing the covers, citing Drift's cold nature as the reason they woke with their bed in such disarray. Some mornings the sheets were flung practically across the room with no particular reasoning. Now though, the frigid air had seeped right down into Drift's bones and left his exposed flesh clammy and trembling. The remaining sheet tangled around his feet was a paltry comfort compared to the decadent pile of bedding across the mattress.

Ratchet's earlier insistence on layering to keep the cold out had been logical and well thought-out, but it had fallen easily in the face of their shared heat once they reached the bed. When they had snuggled down into their comfortable tangle of blankets and bodies, they had both expected to wake up still cozily wrapped together. Now Drift was alone and exiled to the chilly far edge of the mattress, just trying to figure out how much he could unwrap his husband without waking him. He lifted the loosest part of the blanket and was immediately disappointed- Ratchet's own fingers twitched and started searching across the bed towards the cooler sheets immediately.  
"Sorry, 'was just cold-"

Ratchet was already rolling towards him, digging himself out of the bedraggled nest he had made and silently unwrapping the blankets into something less resembling an anxious octopus. The heavy warm comforter flopped to the foot of the bed and Drift grabbed a corner to keep it from slipping away, rolling towards Ratchet to help him untangle. Without a word, Ratchet tugged the blanket out from under Drift's legs, shaking and kicking it out until it was roughly untangled, then reaching across Drift to push it around the far side of his body.

"Thanks. Sorry I woke you."  
Again, no answer. Was Ratchet angry with Drift for moving around so much, or just tired? He didn't seem upset, the blanket carefully tucked around Drift's legs and torso said otherwise. He scooted closer, and Ratchet's searching hand palmed his face blindly before moving down to his shoulder and grabbing hold. He was pulled and tugged from the edge of the bed into Ratchet's warm divot, his head finally resting on his mate's thick bicep to Ratchet's satisfaction and one arm curled beneath them. The arm he was laying on wrapped gently around to lay one wide palm across Drift's back. Ratchet's wandering fingers found Drift's knee and pulled it between Ratchet's, winding their lower halves together just as snugly as their tops. Drift's cold face was gently nestled into the middle of Ratchet's chest, coarse hair against his lips not unpleasant and soft, warm muscle cradling his chin as he was embraced from beneath and above. He pulled back for a moment and glanced up, finding Ratchet's eyes closed and his face slack. Ratchet's wandering arm pulled Drift's free hand to grip the heavier man's hip, coming to rest cupping his elbow before he snorted and eventually stilled, relaxing totally into his new position and making Drift feel more surrounded and cared for than he ever had in his life. It was finally obvious- Ratchet hadn't consciously done any of this, simply because Ratchet wasn't conscious at all. 

Drift was trembling all over again, and this time it had nothing to do with the cold. Even asleep, Ratchet was still driven to care for him, keep him close, keep him safe. A response so ingrained that it didn't even require a wakeful mind to be carried out. This, he realized, must be what it felt like to be loved so completely that it didn't even require thought to drive the action. Of course Ratchet, whose care had always felt of a different caliber altogether, would be the one to show him this effortless, heart-stopping love. Every time he thought he'd accepted what it meant for Ratchet to love him, to be so loved by anyone, he was blindsided by it all over again from a completely new angle that he'd never even considered. Drift carefully nuzzled his face right back where his sleeping husband apparently wanted it, cuddled into warm softness as Ratchet's whole body embraced his with a gentle care that Drift could still barely believe was meant for him. If there were any tears shed to tickle their way down Ratchet's chest, they didn't manage to disturb his sleep in the least. Warm skin soon thawed his chill and more until he could feel himself slipping back into sleep, despite his desire to stay in this amazing, secret moment a little longer. 

In the morning, they would wake together, just as they had both intended. Ratchet would shake fistfuls of the detached bedding in his direction mock-angrily, and his grumbling would never quite hide the twinkle in his eyes or his smirk as he teased his husband with their old argument. He would never quite understand what prompted the kiss that followed, but he would certainly let its gentle lead draw him back down onto the bed and beneath the covers to begin the morning in the best way, warm and tangled with the one he loved.


End file.
